Oh Don't be alarmed, my pet!
by Nyssasaralee
Summary: The second of my nightmare series, Once again Nyssa finds herself in a less that pleasant situation with Queen Elspeth. Hallmarks Snow white: Fairest of them all.


*Having an awful nightmare about Queen Elspeth*

*Nyssa is walking down the hallway just as happy as she can be when she hears a voice singing in her head.

_'When you sleep you'll feel my icy fingers_

_Crawling down your back'_

Nyssa feels a trail of manicured nails cold as death run down her back. Arching her back to the touch, she shudders and turns around to see who did that. No one seems to be there. The frightened girl starts to breathe shallow.

_'And when you wake you'll find me right beside you_

_Waiting to attack'_

Run. The only thought that she can clearly understand from her clouded mind. Hesitant, she is to complete the demand of her thoughts. Why should she fear Elspeth? she told the girl that she cares, In her own way. Right? No matter how deluded that hope was, it was the only one she could cling to.

_'And when you walk I will be right behind you_

_Quickening my steps'_

She turns around to see that beautiful creature standing directly behind her. No longer were the words coming from her mind, but now they had a new medium. Her perfectly shaped lips. Those lips that had a perma-smirk painted on them.

_'And when you try to shut me out_

_I will be laughing in your head'_

Nyssa turns to run, but falls to the floor. The Hem of her skirt is caught under her black pointed pump. Elspeth reaches out to grab hold of the girl but is stopped by an invisible shield. Both parties are deeply confused. The little girl opens her eyes to see the barrier that is protecting her from harm.

She reaches inside her dress and pulls out some stones. The stones screamed Queen Mab, they emitted an energy like no other. She could not recall how they appeared in her dress but she was grateful they did. Once again the redhead Queen was one step ahead. "Oh don't be alarmed, my pet" She holds out her hand for the little girl to take it, promising love and comfort and kisses, for she knows it is what the girl craves most from her. The girl cannot deny that is what she wants most, but in the end the girl refuses.

Elspeth gives up and tells the girl she is no match for her great power. Triumphant is the girls only feeling. She knew in deepest cell of her heart that all would be well. Once again the Red Queen offers her hand to the Green Queen to help her off the floor. Nyssa willingly takes her hand only to find too late that the decision she had just made was the wrong one. By giving her permission to touch her the effects of the shield are negated. In an instant the young girl is pressed tightly against the queen, tangled in her toxic embrace. Her hands acting as claws, ensuring that any resistance will be painful.

Struggle as she may, she cannot escape. Caught once again in the arms of the one she most adores, She is faced with the same question. Does she really want to leave them? Taking advantage of the conflict going on in the girls head, Elspeth strokes the child's wet cheek, tracing the lines of her jaw gently. Caught in her gaze, she knows those eyes are the eyes of a viper but chooses to see something much more docile. Defenseless and fragile, Nyssa relinquishes all power to Elspeth unknowingly. The viper can feel this and she is thrilled. Bringing her lips closer to the girls she whispers, "I understand you, I care about you, my darling girl". Thriving on the fear she can feel from the child, she runs the tips of her nails across the mark on her neck where she used her mirror to slice it open. The trembling girl holds onto her body for dear life, knowing full well that she could very well be the same body that can take it from her. Closing any distance left between both pairs of lips, Elspeth places a tender kiss upon the tear stained mouth before her. Nyssa is instantly breathless. She can no longer control herself, Her mouth opens to its own accord and can feel something inside her soul start to leave her from this newly formed door. Elspeth sucks the life out of the child, hungry for beauty, hungry for power, hungry for what is rightfully hers.

Nyssa stares into those icy blue eyes for the last time, begging and pleading for her to stop what she is doing. The Red Queen doesn't care. She continues her act until she feels the child become limp and defenseless as a rag doll. Her eyes black and lifeless just as if she were a doll.

Nyssa wakes up screaming.


End file.
